


Emboldened

by titansatemysoul



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Come Eating, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titansatemysoul/pseuds/titansatemysoul
Summary: Somehow, the Regalia has survived the ruins of Gralea and Noctis takes every opportunity to appreciate having it back.





	1. Chapter 1

By some miracle – Noctis doesn't know what else to call it – the remnants of the Regalia are unearthed from the ruins of Gralea.

Cid waits with Noctis as the tow rolls in, the gnarled metal unrecognizable, caked in debris and rust.

"Good bones," Cid declares holding on to his arm for support while he looks it over, running rough fingers over the pieces. “Don’ worry, kid. I’ll get ‘er runnin’ again. Reggie’ll come back to haunt me if I junk it now.”

Slowly, Cid and Cindy rebuild the Regalia piece by piece, it’s progress mirroring the reconstruction of the great city built up by its owner.

Now, whenever possible, Noctis takes Ignis on leisurely drives through Lucis, finding solace in the simplicity of one another’s company without the hindrance of duty and obligation. Many of the outposts they visited in their youth have been reclaimed by their former inhabitants, pulled from the wreckage and eager to welcome their King.

Sania has worked tirelessly to restore the wilderness to equilibrium, so sometimes Ignis packs a lunch, and the two sit out on the docks to picnic while Noctis casts a line, spending the night at the nearest haven, sleeping under the stars.

They’ve just pulled into one of the outlooks that jut out from the road when Noctis leans over the console to kiss Ignis, unbuckling his seat belt to press him back into the seat. They often get lost in moments like these, humbled by the gift bestowed by the Gods when they returned the King his life and Ignis his lover.

Noctis is always the first to pull away, leaving Ignis to chase after him, fumbling over the gear shift in his haste. Occasionally Noctis indulges him, but often the adviser is left with a kiss on the cheek, and an inquiry about their lunch, or whether he packed the correct fishing lures.

Eventually, Ignis is welcomed when he follows after, leaning into the drivers side. Noctis lures him into his lap, setting his seat back and tipping it down, smiling to himself as Ignis hungrily laps kisses down his neck, unbuttoning his shirt to reach his collar. The top down gives them ample space to explore one another, albeit awkwardly at times. It reminds Noctis of the clandestine exchanges they shared back when Ignis drove him to and from the Citadel, away from prying eyes and security cameras.

"No one is going to see, its nearly dark," Noctis assures Ignis the day he undoes his trousers, placing his advisers hand on the bulge between his legs. "For me?"

Even though it’s only Ignis palming over his underwear, the exhilaration of the evening breeze and echoes of the forest have Noctis biting bruises into his lip. When they arrive at camp, they visit the tent before Noctis heads out for his night fishing endeavors.

Soon, Ignis doesn’t need convincing to reach beneath the King’s waistband, laving at his lips while he takes him out. He’s emboldened, pumping Noctis mercilessly, coaxing out sounds that cut through the quiet countryside until Noctis can’t bear it anymore, coating Ignis’ fist in come, a bit staining his shirt and the fly of his trousers. Noctis pulls Ignis into a searing kiss the moment he’s finished licking the come off the side of his hand, already reaching for his length to return the treatment. Ignis grips the console as he comes on Noctis, whose shirt lays undone, hanging loose at his sides.

The King can barely suppress his anticipation when they pull into the shoulder of Wennath Riverhead. The fishing isn't quite as good, but the roads are often deserted, and the sound of the motor always echoes against the high stone walls that line the cliff face.

Taking Ignis in his lap, Noctis exposes him, leaving his own trousers open, still tucked inside his briefs. He pulls Ignis down, letting him rut against the soft cotton while Noctis cants his hips to meet him, licking into the shell of his ear. The thrum of the engine reverberates beneath them, heat rising off the gleaming black hood of the car.

"Let me fuck you this time," he whispers, and Ignis nearly chokes on his moan when Noctis tugs at his cock. "Get out, and let me fuck you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a very quick fic  
> /laughs at rhymes/
> 
> no promises, but if anyone was interested in reading what might come next, i could possibly be peer pressured into writing it - leave me a comment and let me know


	2. Chapter 2

Ignis is unsteady on his feet, holding his pants together on his waist.

“Noctis, we’ll be seen,” he protests, cautiously looking around them – an old habit.

“No one’s going to come,” Noctis insists, leading him around to the hood. “We’ll be hidden by the car.”

Ignis is cut off from saying anything else, folded over so that his chest warms on the hot, whirring metal. His trousers hang hopelessly, the draft over the crest of his bottom making him shiver. Noctis pulls them down around his knees, leaving him completely exposed. Ignis can feel his cock pressed, not far from the wheel bed. It’s smooth, sending pleasant vibrations throughout his body.

The trunk is opened, then shut, and Noctis has returned, pressing his clothed erection into Ignis. He leans over, laving over his neck and working his way up to his cheek.

“I don’t want to wait,” Noctis tells him. Ignis fidgets, sliding on the hood when Noctis sucks his earlobe into his mouth. His stubble grazes the sensitive skin above his jaw, making Ignis twist away. He’s always been a bit ticklish.

“You’ll be the death of me,” Ignis says, more to himself than Noctis. The King just laughs, his husky tenor complemented by soft, full lips on his ear.

“Never,” There’s a click of a cap and a few seconds later something plastic hits the pavement. Noctis holds him down by a forearm over the width of his back. His fingers are cool when they graze over Ignis’ thigh, a stark contrast from what’s beneath him.

Ignis squirms at first contact, flinching when his forehead bangs into the hood. His visor mashes into the bridge of his nose, cutting into the sides. It hurts, so Ignis removes them, beckoning for Noctis.

“It’s in the way,” Ignis says, matter of factly. Its better once they’re taken. He can rest, and let the hum of the vehicle course down his back.

Noctis continues, easing him open, every stroke met with increasing enthusiasm. His fingers reach every part of Ignis until they’re removed. Caution turns his stomach, heart racing with anticipation.

The hand on his ass is rough, pulling at his cheek. His hole is met with slick, round flesh and Ignis knows – he wants this.

Waiting is always the worst part. Enduring the pressure and sheer intensity, that inescapable heat augmented by his perch. Ignis is already coated in sweat, palms slipping as he scrambles for purchase. There’s no traction, and Noctis has started moving.

His body morphs force into pleasure. It heightens his awareness of the hands on his hips. The engine threatens to drown out the sounds behind him, but he concentrates on the one thing that matters – Noctis. He’s well engrossed in Ignis, his grunts coming through gritted teeth, driving into him.

Finally, Ignis is able to pull himself up by his elbows. He rests fully on the hood, easing the strain in his legs. Precome leaks from his head, his cock easily gliding against the metal. Ignis isn’t sure what to make of this foreign stimulation, but there’s a heavy hand on the center of his back, and it pushes away the thought.

His knees knock into the Regalia, sending tremors down to his calves. It hurts, but Ignis doesn’t think about the pain. It serves to amplify the thrill of it all, proving the fervor of his King’s avarice.

Ignis is sliding down the surface again, despite the weight holding him steady. Exertion costs him his stability, his back sagging in the space between. It arches his back, Noctis replacing his grip on his waist, relishing in the new angle.

“Still care if someone sees?” Noctis asks over his thrusts. Ignis doesn’t, he doesn’t at all. He doesn’t remember why he ever did. “What if they did?”

“I don’t,” he whines, crawling across the hood. He tries to come up on his hands but is swiftly put down. It knocks the wind out of him, mashing his cheek into the hood. Noctis holds it there, fingers twined in his hair, twisting pain from his scalp. The engine throttles Ignis’ cries, making him drool over the exterior. “I don’t care, just don’t stop!”

Everything seems to echo, bouncing off the cement and the cliff-face, all the way down through the forest. The sound of his own pleas overtake Ignis, sensibilities abandoned, rising in volume and pitch until he comes. He buries his face into the scorching metal only to have the back of his head wrenched backward, his cries cast out into their surroundings.

Yanking his head back even further, Noctis keeps him immobile until his hips stutter, drawing a breathy moan from the pit of his chest. Ignis can feel his fist clenching against the back of his head when he comes. Noctis doesn’t release him, canting until he's emptied himself inside.

Ignis has nothing left, slumping down to the ground. He winces when his knees hit the pavement, the bruises finally registering in his consciousness.

“Are you okay?” Noctis kneels to join, lifting his chin up to face him. The sound Ignis makes is unintelligible, leaning against the car only to reel back a second later.

Come plasters the side of his face, tacky and half dried. He reaches up, feeling along the contours of the Regalia until he finds the spot he left, rivulets beginning to dry on the surface.

“Well I was,” Ignis sighs. He gratefully takes the cloth he’s given, wiping his cheek before Noctis helps him to his feet. Immediately, he’s lifted onto the car, Noctis slipping between his legs and around his waist. Ignis allows himself to be kissed, his mouth dropping open the moment it’s asked.

“Did anyone see?” he asks, awareness slowly returning.

“God, I hope not,” Noctis laughs, stealing one more lick over his lips. “Do you still want to go to camp? We can go home if you want to.”

“I don’t think I can take such a long car ride,” Ignis says, stretching his back out. “And I’m starved.”

Noctis carries most of their supplies down to the haven, and Ignis lays on the cool stone, adamantly refusing to help set up camp. They take a chair down to the docks, Ignis sipping coffee while Noctis catches their dinner. The vibrations from the engine hum in his bones, grasping at wisps of lingering ecstasy. It stays with him through the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, that was an overwhelming YES on the smut
> 
> i live to please


End file.
